


Dating a Pacifist Kid

by Lukkas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk (Undertale), Agender Reader, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Inspired by comic, Other, POV Second Person, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romantic Comedy, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkas/pseuds/Lukkas
Summary: You are now dating Frisk after they left the underground with their monster family, will it be easy? Will it be hard? How will you deal with their 'different' friends?This story was also inspired by the Pokémon webtoon "Dating a Team Magma Grunt"
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Reader, Frisk (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. What I like about you

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote a romance before, hope you like it.

You are in the front of the park, waiting for them to come. You brush your hand through your hair while looking at your own reflection in your phone to make sure your appearance is alright.

Then finally you see them.

They’re walking in your direction, wearing the same purple-striped shirt they had when you meet them for the first time a month ago, this one looks newer though. _Oh my god how did this happen so fast?_ You think. _I mean, he’s the monsters ambassador. I’m not supposed to date someone like them_.

Their voice kick you out of your train of thoughts

“Hey.” They say and give you a smile.

“H-Hey” You try your best to smile back.

“You look pretty.” They say, you blush a lot.

“T-Thanks… The same for you.”

They offer their hand, and slowly but surely you hold it.

“L-Lets find somewhere to sit” You look around, a bit nervous.

“Okay.”

Both of you walk together through the park and then see an empty bench at distance, half-way through Frisk stop and go to a rabbit monster, they buy two Nice Creams. They reach to you and give you one.

“Thanks.” You pick it and smile.

“You’re welcome.”

Seconds later you are both sitting on the bench, enjoying the calm breeze blowing on your faces.

“You’re a bit quiet today” They say.

“W-What made you think that?” You turn your glance away.

“I mean, I’m usually the quiet one but I am talking more than you today. This is not common.”

“Oh… You’re right.”

“Did something happen?”

“No…”

“You are not a good liar, you know.”

You look at them, _Why are they so…_ you think and then you decide to be honest.

“Are you happy dating with me?”

They look surprised by your question.

“What you mean?”

“Frisk, you’re the monsters ambassador and I am just… Someone you saw alone on the school. And I am some years older than you.”

You remember how you and Frisk met; almost all tables in the school’s cafeteria were occupied. You were sitting alone because you had no friends until then, the girl you met last year moved from the town and you are too shy to approach anyone, you are afraid of being annoying or inappropriate. But then this kid who just reached from the surface came and suddenly sat in your front and then you started talking.

“Don’t think I am with you because I feel sorry for you” Their face became serious. “I really like you, it is not your fault you were alone that day”

You didn’t answer.

“Look at me.”

You do what they say; you look at their brown eyes you always liked. They give you a gentle smile.

“I am friend of a lot of monsters” They began. “But I never had a good relationship with humans; I sat down that day with you because I thought that maybe you feel the same way I did.”

“Y-You never told me this.”

“Because you never asked for it.” They giggle and then continue. “You know what more?”

“Huh?”

“This is the reason I reached to you at first, but do you know why I keep interested after that day?”

You shakes your head.

“Because you’re gentle and I like your smile and you’re brave and you look cute when you laugh at my flirting” You blush like a tomato, they take your hand and their face is getting closer “because you always cry when you watch a Pixar movie, because you-”

You kiss them on the lips.

“I l-love you” You say after you distant your face from theirs, your face is so hot it feels it’s going to melt away.

“I love you too.” They smile again; you want to live inside their smile. “You also look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Oh my god” You put your hands on your face; you’re feeling like a hot tomato.

“You said something about our age difference.” They murmur, you feel their arm going around your shoulders and then they pull you closer. “You are just three years older than me; it is not such a big deal.”

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right…”

This makes you remind something that happened a week before, one day after you met Frisk’s family on their house, you had a nice dinner, but...

_“You know Frisk is a minor right?” Toriel asked you from her chair, you were at the teacher’s room but it was only you and her._

_“I j-just became eighteen, I’m not t-that much older than they…”_

_“But you are an adult, while they’re not” This annoyed you, you do not see yourself as an adult, despite your disgust for when people treat you as an angry teenager._

_“Will you forbid me from dating them?”_

_“No” she said, you blinked. “They seem to like you so much that prohibiting you from seeing each other will just cause more problem.”_

_“Then what?”_

_“I will give you permission. But if you do anything bad with them, be ready for the consequences.”_

_You tried to not look scared, it is a mistery if you succeeded or not._

_“O-Okay… Thanks.”_

_“Now you can leave.”_

_You left the room without looking behind._

“What are you thinking about?” Frisk said, making you jump on your seat.

“N-Nothing… But I have a question for you.”

“Go on.”

“Did you talk to your mother about me after the dinner?”

“Hm...” They thought for a while. “Oh yes, after school next day”

You cringed.

“W-What she said?”

“She said you look like a good person, but she told me to be careful. You know, mom stuff.”

This was surprisingly good for you, you smiled and then placed your head on their shoulder, despite you being the older one you two are almost the same height.

“That’s good.” You murmur. “Hey”

“Huh?”

“Wanna know what I like about you?”

“I would love to.”

“Kiss me then I tell you.” They smile and then your lips touched again.


	2. Time goes by fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the first chapter I could not hold myself to make a second one right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

Your right leg is moving fast up and down, you’re sitting on the couch in Frisk’s house living room, waiting for them to come back because they had to do a favor for their mother. Sitting in the armchair on the opposite wall a skeleton wearing a blue jacket was staring at you, you’re not used to be between a lot of monsters despite some of them going to your school. You never interacted with monsters just like you barely interacted with other humans as well, so being on the presence of a non-human being is a bit awkward. For your surprise, the skeleton tried to start a conversation first.

“So… Hm…” He tried to formulate his question. “Since when you know the kid?”

“F-Frisk?” You ask and he nods. “Well… It’s been over a month already… T-Time goes by fast when you’re having fun…”

“You’re right.” He says. “They are a nice kid; I didn’t expect them dating someone that fast after getting into school. I think they _fell_ for you.”

You blush and laugh a little because you know what he is talking about, Frisk already told you some things about how they ended up meeting the monsters. You turn your glance to the sunny day outside. “Y-Yeah… Maybe… Or perhaps I was the one who fell for them first.” When you look at the skeleton again he is sleeping. _How did he feel asleep so fast?_

“I’m back.” Frisk opens the entrance door at the perfect timing before you start to think about how to wake a skeleton.

“Welcome back.” You smile at them and they smile back.

They put some stuff they bought on the table and then they reaches to you.

“Wanna go to my bedroom?”

_OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO THEIR BEDROOM THIS IS GOING SO FAST_

“S-Sure.”

They take your hand and then you follow them.

Their bedroom is the last door on the corridor, it’s composed of just one bed, a desk for study with a computer where both of you are supposed to watch a movie today and a closet for their clothes. You spot some drawings over the table, you approach to look at them and you see two sheets, the one at the left has a draw of a yellow flower with a smiling face and the one at the right has a draw of some kind of humanoid goat kid wearing a green stripped shirt, you can remember Frisk using a shirt that looked like that and the goat kid slightly reminds you of Toriel, you wonder if they are real people Frisk met before. Despite all of that, you found the drawings beautiful.

“You never showed me these.” You say to them.

“I just made it.” They quickly pick up the sheets and put them inside the drawer with has lots of other drawings, you find their hurry to hide those intriguing, but you don’t ask about it.

Instead.

“Who’s the goat kid? Is someone you know?”

It takes some seconds until they give you an answer.

“Well… Yeah. He’s someone I met in the underground. But…”

Frisk lowers their glance and you notice the change in their humor.

“H-Hey, what we’re going to watch?”

“Well I downloaded two movies through official sites with questionable origins.”

You laugh, _They probably used that thing called Torrent,_ you think. “Which ones?”

“Last time we watched a pixar movie and I know you like eastern animated movies as well, then I choose ‘Weathering With You’ and ‘Maquia: When The Promised Flower Blooms’”

“Oh I’ve heard about the second, everyone says they cried watching this movie.”

“Luckily I bought napkins for you so you won’t flood my house” They giggle.

“Aww look at you, always caring about me.” You poke their arm laughing.

“But… B-Before we start…” You say, blushing a little. “C-Can we… You know… Kis-”

They pull you closer and kiss your lips, this one takes a while before ends, you brush your hand through their soft hair while the other hand is on their shoulder. Several seconds later your faces finally distance from each other.

“Yes.” They laugh at your red face and kiss you again on your forehead.

“You look so older when you kiss me like that, you know?”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know, maybe I received a brainwash from cliché romance movies.” You both laugh. “But you do look much more experienced in this kind of thing.”

“I’ve already been in a date before.”

“R-Really?” _A fifteen years old kid went through more dates than me?_

“Yeah it was with a skeleton, Sans’ brother actually” You look at them confused. “It was weird but also funny.”

You remained quiet for a while, they continued.

“Don’t worry we didn’t do nothing you are thinking about” They laughed, Frisk turned away and start to looking for where the movies are located on their computer. “Papyrus is just an innocent and kind skeleton.”

“I cannot imagine what would feel like to kiss a skeleton.”

“They would probably like it because they would feel it in their bones.”

You held your laugh but you couldn’t keep it for much longer.

“I cannot believe you did this one.” You say.

“I cannot believe you laughed at this one.”

“Maybe I am spending too much time with you.” You brush your hands through their hair.

“So it’s gonna be Maquia?” You nodded. “Alright.”

They put the movie and paused it. They picked up some pillows and threw them at the carpet on the floor so you could lay there with more comfort. The screen was big enough for you two to watch from there without any problem, Frisk even adjusted its angle to make sure nothing will annoy you.

“I will get some popcorn and soda.” Frisk said opening the door.

“You want help?”

“No, it’s alright.”

They left and then two minutes later they are back with a bucket full with popcorn and two cans of coca-cola. You hold the bucket to be sure they won’t let anything fall, then you sit on the carpet waiting for them to play the movie.

“Ready?”

“Do it”

One hour and fifty minutes later you’re crying like a child and cleaning your eyes with the napkins.

“She broke her promise!” You say melancholically while the tears roll down your face. You glance Frisk with watered eyes, you admire their determination to not cry. “I won’t call you a crybaby if you let the tears out for once.”

“I’m j-just thrilled okay.” A single tear trickled down their cheek, you notice but don’t say anything.

Twenty minutes later the movie is already over and you and they are just cleaning the room.

“You okay?” You ask.

“I’m fine.”

“You did not talk much after the movie ends”

“This doesn’t sound uncommon for me.” They look at you.

“I know, but this time it feels a bit different.”

They sigh.

“This movie made me remember some things from the past.”

“How much in the past?”

“Before I fell into the Underground.”

You stare them for a while, and then you speak.

“Wanna talk about it? I will understand if you’re not in the mood.”

“Maybe someday.” They turned to throw the garbage in a small trashcan they had on their room.

When you finally finish the cleaning, you hug them.

“Frisk?”

“What?”

“I have no idea how it must have been for you, even when you tell me your story or when I look around and see that monsters are free I still find it surreal, but you don’t need to carry everything on your shoulders okay?”

“Okay.”

You smile.

“Sans said you’re a good kid.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, you do have a nice family”

“Thanks.” They let go of the hug and looked at you. “Hey, I don’t know your family yet, I only met your mother once after school”

“Y-You’re right, I kinda f-forgot that.”

They laughed. “How can you forget something like this?”

“I mean… I forgot to bring my backpack to school last week, do you remember?”

“I do.”

“So… D-Do you w-wanna come someday for a dinner?” You blush just by imagining you eating with Frisk and your family on the same table.

“Of course, it’ll be nice.”

“O-Okay…”

You hope you have enough determination to go through this dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both mentioned movies are great, check out if you want to.


End file.
